User talk:Shadowdemon137
-- Bermuda (Talk) 15:29, November 22, 2011 Welcome Welcome, didn't expect to find you here, but I'm sure you know me from mlp wiki. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Of course I do Bullet. And I came here because I also like Pokemon, but I don't know how much help I will be. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 18:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if you need any help about how this wiki works or functions feel free to ask me. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 19:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template:PokéSpritesXtra changes Looks good to me, you have my support. 20:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template:Type That is a sort of cool, but I don't think there is an image for shadow type. Good work though. 22:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good, but you may want to make a forum on it first before you do anything with it. 22:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 0.0 ...the lord of shadows is a brony? AND you're favorite pony is Fluttershy!?! AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I knew I wasn't the only brony here! Pleased to meet you, Shadowdemon! I am Fawful117, a user on many wikis, including the Mario Wiki! I am a HUGE fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, and a proud brony as well! ...wanna be friends? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 18:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 19:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) User talk:Bullet Francisco‎#MLP chat moderator rights Please don't send messages that should be sent on another wiki here. This is the Pokémon Wiki not the My Little Pony Wiki. Please keep messages pertaining to the My Little Pony Wiki on the My Little Pony Wiki. Thanks. – Jäzz '' 15:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry Jazzi. He was not responding on the mlp wiki, so I thought the next best thing was to contact him on another wiki. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!]] 15:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::He'll respond when he can. People get busy. – Jäzz '' 15:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see any message notifications on MLP Wiki, but I'll leave my response there. -- 'Bullet Francisco [[User Talk:Bullet Francisco|'My Talk']] 17:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Huh, you're right. My apologies. I thought they had left messages for you. I guess not. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 17:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Please! Please! Im really sorry! At least shorten the ban! I will do anything you want if you unban me! RainbowDash28 16:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Template Hm, since the template looks messy in the article, could you start "cleaning" them up? Energy ''X'' 23:09, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. That's actually what I was planning on doing. 23:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::If you are at it, do you think you could clean the templates like this page? And, well, there is the idea of the article layout that could be applied to the Pokémon articles... Energy ''X'' 23:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I tried to fix that template previously and I know what the problem is, I just don't know how to fix it. As for the layout, someone else might have to help me with that since I'm still relatively new to the articles. 23:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, I did some tweaks and the basic layout is here. Anyway, it is nice to see someone doing some work on these kind of projects! Energy ''X'' 23:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::So, every page should pretty much follow Bulbasaur in layout and design, correct? 00:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Pretty much so, though there are a few sections that are missing. Energy ''X'' 10:35, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Arrangement You know on the wiki,the Pokémon's anime apprearance is very vital.So they should be placed on the upper portion not at the bottom.You are moving them to downward,which is not its place. --Chimferno (talk) 10:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I've only been following what Energy told me, how the forum says it should be and how other pages look. I apologize for any problems. 20:05, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Apology Sorry Sir to disturb you.You were right at the arrangement of anime section as confirmed by Energy.I apologize you for that.But I just want to ask one thing.Do you really think that anime section should be placed at bottom? Yours Truly,--Chimferno (talk) 08:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know. Different wikis have different layouts and different styles. In all honesty, I would probably say no since it is covering appearances of the Pokemon, but unless needed I'll just stay out of the forum and follow whatever layout is agreed upon. 16:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) PokéDex Hm, I see what you are doing there. Well, could you show me an example of how it may work? Energy ''X'' 23:54, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Nice work. It can be applied to as a template, but let me talk with some people first. Energy ''X'' 00:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC) GenIIINav Hey if you want to make the GenIVNav, GenVNav, and GenVINav please go ahead and do so. 06:27, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I will be. I'll probably either do it this weekend or sometime next week. 06:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :You mean adding the Mega Evolutions to the navboxes? Because since they aren't actually new pokemon, just a different form of that pokemon (like Shaymin's Sky Forme) idk if we should include them in the gen VI navbox... 06:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::lol no I just have a ton of tabs open at once and edit them all and it seems like a bot, but what were you asking about the Mega Evolutions? 06:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, I was asking for you to avoid adding the template to the Pokemon with Mega Evolutions, but it shouldn't mess with what I'm doing so continue on :) 06:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ohhhh lol I see... I'm done now though. 06:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::But yeah I was just using multiple tabs, not a bot. Though all your edits are spamming my inbox. xD 07:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC)